


Get Out Alive - artwork

by keyweegirlie



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Graphics, M/M, big bang artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/pseuds/keyweegirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the original prompt/summary that grabbed my attention and let me get creative:</p><p>
  <i>Now that the alpha pack is in Beacon Hills, Derek realizes that he needs help dealing with them. He thinks back to the group of people who Laura went to in Boston, the group that gave her the information about the fire that even he hadn't known--the fake insurance papers, the men with the history of arson on their records, and other families that suffered from massive house fires before they did.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So Derek makes a call to Eliot Spencer, the alpha who took him under his wing while the rest of the crew worked out the details of the fire for his sister, the alpha who used to be in the alpha pack himself, to help get his betas ready for the confrontation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Alive - artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Out Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787760) by [riverchic1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverchic1998/pseuds/riverchic1998). 



> Graphic made for [teenwolf-xbb](http://teenwolf-xbb.livejournal.com/) a big bang community for Teen Wolf crossover stories.  
  
---  
(click [HERE](http://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd137/groovyCassie/AllPics2/BigBangs/TW-XoverBB/FINAL-getoutalive-poster-a1.png~original) for full 1280x1699 size)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [ riverchic1998](http://archiveofourown.org/users/riverchic1998/pseuds/riverchic1998) / [dream_mancer](http://dream-mancer.livejournal.com/) for writing what I'm hoping is a great story (I can't wait to read the whole thing!). If you haven't read her story '[Get Out Alive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/787760)' yet you need to right away!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see some extra goodies that I made to go along with this graphic please check out [THIS POST](http://keywee-icons.livejournal.com/31050.html) over on LiveJournal.


End file.
